Opinion
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Set during Something Worth Fighting For. The opinions of five deceased characters. Robin/Marian. I claim no ownership to any cannon characters.
1. Allan

**Allan**

I looked up and saw Marian standing over me. She reached down and pulled me up.

'I'd like to apologise for Robin in advance,' she told me. 'But you do realise that he couldn't find anything else to think when you were pardoned. He will feel deeply guilty when your body is found.'

'Yeah, I know,' I said. 'I'm not angry at him. What was he supposed to think? Thank you, Marian. Is that why you came to get me?'

'Partially,' she answered. 'The other reason is that it is a job I was rewarded with for my services. Robin will join me when he dies.' She smiled wryly. 'Can you see either of us living out peaceful lives in Heaven after this? Oppression will still exist and, eventually, we will want to continue fighting it.'

I chuckled. She had a point.

'So what is your job, exactly?' I asked.

'A guide, for the most part,' Marian said. 'I decide who will go to Heaven and who will go to Hell. The rest of it is taking care of the people here.'

'So, basically what you always did.' I laughed.

'Yes,' Marian agreed.

'Are many people going to die today?' I asked curiously.

'No,' Marian answered. 'But a lot of people will die tomorrow. Gisborne will be the first. Then Robin will kill Vaisey, Isabella and all with them. And then Robin himself will die.'

'Oh…' I had to collect my thoughts for that one. 'Well, when you see him, tell him he's forgiven.'

'I will,' Marian promised.

A light suddenly appeared and I knew it was the way to Heaven.


	2. Gisborne

**Gisborne**

My last words.

'Marian…' I breathed. 'The love of my life.' I looked up at Robin Hood. I had to tell him I knew the truth—that I knew his sister had been right all along, even if I denied it back when she'd first said it: _'Give up, Gisborne! She belongs to another man. Even death will not change that!'_

'And she was always yours,' I told Robin.

Then I was dead. I stood up from my body and looked down. Robin closed his eyes and then got up and shot out of the chamber. I felt the presence of another and turned. I saw Marian walk in through a wall. Marian seemed to know what had transpired since her death. She stopped in front of me.

'Thank you,' she said. 'For helping Robin. I suppose, in my life, I never really, truly believed you could be redeemed, Guy, but you have done so.'

I paused, collecting my thoughts before I answered. 'Thank you for trying, regardless. But your husband is dying. He will need you soon, Marian.'

'I know,' she told me. 'I am the guide of the March now and soon Robin will join me. The guide's job is to decide whom will go to Heaven and whom will go to Hell so we must know all that transpires in a person's life. I will be with him shortly, but I have a job to do beforehand.'

'Where will I go?' I asked.

'You redeemed yourself,' she said. 'You will go to Heaven.'

A light suddenly appeared and Marian gestured to it. 'Step in the light and you will be taken to Saint Peter.'

'Thank you.'

I stepped into the light and, as Marian promised, I was suddenly before a man dressed in white robes.

'Hm.' The man looked down at the parchment in front of him. 'Sir Guy of Gisborne. Now why did Lady Marian send you…? Oh. I see. That certainly is a powerful redemption. Welcome to Heaven.'

It was a relief for me to step through those gates.


	3. Isabella

**Isabella**

After the explosion and Nottingham castle crumbled around us, I stood up with Vaisey and everyone else. And looked around. We were clearly dead. I noticed something. Standing on one of the crumbled walls was a young woman in a beautiful blue dress, complete with a hood. Her hair was as dark as mine and just as curly and her blue eyes watched us suspiciously, Vaisey and myself especially. Vaisey followed my gaze.

'Oo!' he exclaimed. 'This is a pleasant surprise!'

'I am quite sure,' the woman said bitterly, clearly she knew and detested Vaisey.

'You know her?' I asked Vaisey. 'Who is she?'

'This is Lady Marian,' Vaisey told me. 'Hood's wife.'

'This is the woman Hood and my brother loved so much?' I demanded as my eyes widened in disbelief. 'What's so good about her?'

Lady Marian stepped down gracefully and came to stand in front of me.

'Robin and I grew up together and fell in love,' she told me. 'Originally, your brother only wanted me because I was the only noblewoman in the area. He never meant to kill me. You, on the other hand, purposely handed my husband death.'

I had seen that anger before. That same anger that crossed Robin's face when Prince John tried to illegally acquire the crown. It was the same anger I saw when he saw what kind of a man my husband was.

'Allow me to show you one of the things Robin loves about me,' she told me.

I never saw the punch coming, I just suddenly found myself on the ground with pain shooting through my face. This woman could defend herself. She turned her attention to Vaisey.

'Sheriff, didn't you find it strange that the Nightwatchman completely vanished in synchronisation with my death?' she asked in interest.

The Sheriff's grin fell as he seemed to realise something.

'You're the Nightwatchman?' he demanded. 'But you're a woman! Wait…' He seemed to realise the flaw in that thought pattern. Then he grinned at her. 'Your smarter than I gave you credit for, Lady Marian. And Hood knew the whole time, didn't he?' The Sheriff laughed. 'Oh. Did you know? When Gisborne was beating him, to find out who you were, he said he didn't know but he'd kiss you if he saw you for stealing from Gisborne.' The Sheriff laughed again. 'He knew! He would have kissed you anyway! Oh, I do admire irony.'

I realised, as I rose, the Sheriff was just laughing because this was ironic.

'And he'll be kissing me again very soon,' she said.

The Sheriff stopped laughing. Marian smirked.

'However, you won't see him again,' she announced. 'As a reward for our services, Robin and I get to stay on the March as ghosts and look after the people. Heaven would get a little bit too mundane for us but we are allowed Loxley Manor back. The living cannot perceive us. We also are allowed to decide whom goes to Heaven and whom goes to Hell. Give my loathing to the Devil.'

Then we were in a fire pit and looking up at a man dressed in red and black.

'Heroes,' he said in exasperation. 'Why must they give me so much work at once?'


	4. Marian

**Marian**

I paused beside a tree, knowing the living could not see me. I was dead; a ghost. When we had time I would tell Robin what we were—what he was about to become.

The gang came up behind him now.

'Is it true?' Archer asked.

My love's brother. He certainly had found his place in the world and I would have liked to know him properly. Robin turned around and looked at him.

'Yes,' he said.

'But you can't die,' Much insisted desperately.

Robin came over to him and hugged him. 'Much,' he said calmly. 'My best friend. You followed me no matter how senseless my mission.' I had to agree with that one. Robin stumbled over to Archer. He almost fell over, but Archer caught him. 'Archer, my brother, you have to lead them now.' He passed on the mantle of leader.

'Without you?' Archer asked.

'Yes,' Robin told him. 'They are your family now.'

Then he stumbled over to Kate. To her, I was grateful. She kept my Robin from doing too many senseless things the way I once did.

'Kate.' He kissed her forehead. 'Brave Kate.' Then he moved onto Tuck. I was also grateful to him, pulling my husband back from the brink of madness before it could take too strong of a hold. 'Tuck. Thank you for everything.' Tuck nodded. Robin moved onto John.

'This isn't fair,' John said.

'John,' Robin told him, 'this is a good day to die.' Penny was the last one he stumbled over to and pulled into a hug. 'Penny. My little sister. You're strong. Never forget that.'

'I promise,' she told him, on the brink of tears. 'Say "hello" to Marian for me, Robin.'

He smiled against her hair—a smile that echoed mine—and promised. 'I will.' Then he pulled away and, with one last look over all of them, stumbled away.


	5. Robin

**Robin**

I looked up as I saw something and I soon realised who it was. 'Marian.'

She stopped an arm's reach in front of me. 'I have been waiting for you.'

'I knew I would find you again,' I murmured.

She smiled and held her hand out. 'The greatest adventure is yet to come.'

I reached out, finding the pain suddenly gone and knowing myself to be dead. I took her hand, allowing her to pull me up. I cupped her cheek.

'My wife,' I breathed.

'Now and forever, my love,' she responded.

I leaned in and kissed her and felt her reciprocate. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her fingers then lightly ran over the back of my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. When we broke the kiss her hands rested on my shoulders and mine on her hips. We both grinned at each other and I pulled her into my arms, swinging her around, causing both of us to laugh.

It took a moment for us to calm down, but when we did, Marian told me what we were now. Guides and protectors. She had a point too. I doubt either of us could sit in Heaven and be happy if we knew injustices were still happening down here.

We wrapped our arms around each other and waited by my mortal shell. We didn't have to wait long. Penny and Archer soon came up, leading John, Much, Kate and Tuck over to me. Penny stubbornly refused to cry, even though the tears were clearly burning in her eyes as Archer, Little John and Tuck laid my body on a stretcher they'd made and brought. Kate helped Penny gather some flowers and, as they folded up my hands, she pressed them between my fingers. Much openly cried. But he still listened as Penny spoke.

'Does everyone who was present remember what Robin said the first time he nearly died?' she asked. 'If he were to die, we must continue on. We are Robin Hood.'


End file.
